For A Millenium And More
by MyOwnObsessionAlways
Summary: What if The Mauraders had been slightly darker, if Lily had taken a darker perspective to Petunia's hate? Meet Isidore, the eldest daughter of James and Lily. Pairings: Fem!HP/TMR HG/BZ LL/DM...
1. Chapter 1

Some things aren't chronologically correct, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT!

Isidore doesn't act like Harry, in fact for the first few chapters she seems slightly spoiled, there are 2 reasons for that is raised by her parents, and two Marauders, you can't expect her to be like Harry and the 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from elsewhere.

Chapter 1

Lily smiled, glowing. The pain was all worth it, to hold her little baby girl in her arms. Now they only had to get out of England.

'She's perfect,' James whispered 'My perfect girls.'

'She's a beauty,' Remus smiled kindly.

'Must take after Lily more than James,' Sirius grinned cheekily, but couldn't hold back an adoring look.

Remus was right though, it was obvious to see she would be beautiful, when she grew older. And she did.

1985-1990

Long, golden curls (the exact shade of her Grandmothers' and the same loose spirals like her mother) were tied up into two cute pigtails, with green ribbons, to match her eyes, which were large and irresistible. At 3"02' she wore a cream dress, with green sleeves, collar and buttons. Neatly pressed white sock went to her knees, and her black shoes were buckled up. The five of them attracted many stares.

James with chocolate coloured hair that looked like it had never been brushed, and hypnotising hazel eyes, framed by rectangular glasses; for that day, he wore a dark crimson, button up shirt, the first three buttons undone and khaki pants.

Sirius (who received the most stares), long, spiked, ebony hair and obvious aristocratic looks, grey eyes sparkling mischievously; he wore a white muscle shirt, tight navy jeans, leather jacket and combat boots.

Remus as usual looked the most organized of the three men, chestnut brown hair neatly wavy, past his ears and soft, gentle honey brown eyes. Unlike Sirius he wore a sensible blue shirt (a few buttons undone) with faded blue jeans and sneakers.

Lastly there was beautiful Lily, ruby red hair in loose curls, and black eyeliner to accent her almond-shaped emerald eyes, and coral pink lipstick. She was dressed like a model, with a fitting, long sleeved, purple shirt, showing her pregnant stomach and skinny, dark jeans. Her low heeled shoes clicked against the wood floor.

Already rumours were starting on who they were, three men, a pregnant woman and a little girl.

A week later, the teachers were marvelling over Isidore 'Isi' Lillie Potter's high intellectual, artistic and musical abilities (Lily also insisted at 4, she started to learn piano, then violin at 6, then a 8 Isi requested to learn the harp). Females (married or unmarried) swooned at Sirius and Remus once they found out they were single. James got along with everyone, especially the sports fanatic P.E teacher, Mr Spinks. Lily would often have tea (as they joked, finding out she was English) with other mothers.

A few months into Kindergarten, Lily gave birth to a baby boy, Theseus James Potter, his godfather being Remus, as Sirius was godfather to Isi. Theseus was followed by the twins, Camryn Dorea (the younger baby girl), and Cadyn Charles, who was protective of his sister from birth, two years later. Theseus his father in every way, but with his mother's hair (shades darker) and more green-than-brown hazel eyes; he was a master flirt and prankster, showing his strategic talent from day one. Camry and Dyn were both more passionate in sports, than their older siblings, with Camry being a future figure skating, and ballet champion, just as Dyn was at basketball and fencing. Despite being twins, other than their dark brown hair, and golden-green eyes, they looked nothing alike. Camry had soft, doll-like features, while Dyn was usually tanned with rough, aristocratic features.

They were always taught about magic, from a young age, but Isi was the one who was mainly taught politics, especially once Sirius also made her the Black Heiress. The other three having no interest in games on cunning and politics were never bothered, by not being heir.

All in all life was good.

...

Meanwhile in England a contract between light and dark had been created.

No more meaningless deaths,

Murder of innocents,

Torture.

Death Eaters were revealed and the war became firmly political, as Lord Voldemort once again became a sane, handsome, dark haired man of 20, with soulful, grey eyes that turned crimson. No one ever knew how he regained his soul back except Nagini.

He Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord since Mordred... had a soul mate.

A soul mate 54 years younger than himself.

...

1993-August 9th

Isi POV

I hummed softly as I twirled down the pavement, ever so often waving/greeting people I knew. My hair had been done in the Primrose Everdeen braided hairstyle (I couldn't wait for the second movie to_ finally_ come out). I had on BB cream and Maybelline Baby Lips to enhance my cupids bow, peach lips.

Today's outfit was a linen, v necked grey tank top, along with the cute, white, denim short and strappy, golden sandals. Dad and Uncle Sirius as always threw a fuss about me showing so much skin, at 13; thankfully Remus convinced them that no I wasn't going on a date. Honestly, what does a girl need to get some peace around here?

Why did I feel and unknown magical presence?

I being me did the unsafe option; follow the new aura, stopping near 3 people. The aura came from a girl around my age; slightly bushy chestnut hair framed a pale heart shaped face with rosy cheeks, chocolate eyes and pouty pink lips. The two adults were obviously her parents, both in their early thirties. The woman had dark brown hair and matching eyes, the two could pass as twins, if not for the age and hair. The man was clean shaven, greying black hair and pale eyes. Confusedly they all stared at... what seemed to be a map, with a hole in the middle.

Putting on my best smile, I walked over to them.

Hermione POV

Soft footsteps made me look up from the confusing map.

'Hello! You look like your lost, would you like some help?' the girl smiled prettily at them. She was the type of girl Lavender and Parvati would kill to look like; she had long golden locks, her lips were lightly glossed and emerald eyes glowed beneath ebony lashes. There was a charm bracelet on her left wrist and a dainty silver watch on the other. Her ears were decorated with simple studs as a heart locket hung around her neck.

'Yes please we're trying to get to Loka Hotel,' her mother smiled, ever the socialist.

'Sure I do!'

In 15 minutes I learnt pretty much anything that could be learnt about a girl I just met.

Her name was Isidore Lillie Potter, but she preferred to go by Isi. Her birthday was the 31st of July, and she was the same age as me. She lived with her mum (Lily), dad (James), siblings (Theseus, Camry and Cadyn) as well as her dads' best friends, her godfather and honary uncle (Sirius and Remus). I also learnt her favourite food, music, colour etc.

The strangest thing I wasn't bothered by the constant chattering.

In fact I ended up telling her a lot too. I found we had similar interests in books and we both enjoyed intellectual conversations. The only difference was she was more a musical prodigy than academic one.

'Say do you guys have anything planned tomorrow?'

I blinked at the strange question, 'no why?'

'I'm going to the carnival, with my family, why don't you join us?'

Before I could even say anything, Mum decided to butt in and agree to meet them at 11:30 the next day, to have brunch to meet her parents.

August 10th

Hermione's POV

_*Yawn*_

I tiredly tugged my thick hair into a simple braid, slipping in a black and white, zebra hair band. I looked over my reflection one more time, smoothing the khaki, mini-shorts. I wore a blue, cap sleeve top with a chibi style zebra on the front, and black converse.

'SOOO CUUUTE!'

'How the hell did you get in here?'

Isi POV

The incredulous look on Mia's face was rather amusing. This summer would be amazing, no doubt about that.

'_Sniff sniff_, you cursed I'm so proud.'

_Bang!Bang!_

'You know I don't think you should be banging your head against a wall, I'm pretty sure humans don't have spare brain cells'.

_Bang!_

Half an hour later…

Mama was chatting with Julie (Mia's mother, her father's Thomas) about going shopping tomorrow, as well as a pampering session. They obviously got on well.

Mama and Papa (my siblings and I liked Mama and Papa better than Mum and Dad) were wearing matching outfits, which I would have found cute, if they weren't my parents. Hey no one ever wants to see their parents making out, and I've caught them _way _too many times. Honestly people.

Well as I was saying, they wore matching outfits (_shiver_), Mama wore a simple silk dress, with a sweetheart neckline, of ivory, that had a attached golden belt accenting her waist, along with golden strappy wedges. She had a coat in her bag (she's never unprepared) and her hair in a pony. Papa's shirt was ivory, with gold details, the first and last few undone and dark was jeans, along with his favourite white canvas.

Remus was in a white t-shirt, faded blue jeans and sneakers. He looked very remusy.

Sirius (ohmygod) wore a black muscle tank and black leather pants, his hair was also spiked; he really didn't know the meaning of growing old.

'Hey I'm not growing old!'

'Did I say that out loud?'

Silence…

'hahahahahahahahahahaha!'

Everyone was still grinning like crazy, even once we stopped laughing.

'Where are the others?' my adorable younger siblings were nowhere to be seen.

'They went ahead to reserve a table for us, at Shizu's place,' Remus chirped in.

'Let's go!'

Hermione's POV

I looked over Isi's outfit, once I calmed myself; she wore pale blue mini dress (around her thighs), that hugged her upper body till her waist then became wavy like the sea on a good day. From a distance you would think it was a sleeveless/strapless dress, but once you got closer, you realised it did have elbow-length sleeves made of pale blue lace, which had a round neckline. She wore the same golden sandals as yesterday, and the same charm bracelet and her hair was also the same. If I was honest, I was a tad jealous.

She was exactly how I wanted to be.

Not with the looks, but personality. She made friends so easily, like it was nothing but a breeze, I could barely call my roommates _acquaintances_, and it's been 2 years.

We came to stop at **Shizu's Ramen Bowl**...

'Ramen?' the hell.

'Noodles, Japanese noodles, hand pulled, usually with a meat or fish based broth. Toppings vary depending where you are.'

…

'How the fuck do you know that?'

'Language Sirius,' scolded Auntie Lily (she badgered me for 5 minutes to call her that, like mother like daughter) 'and Isi went on a Japanese obsession when she was 9 remember.'

That did sound like Isi… geez not even 24 hours and already I got a good grasp (I hope) on her personality.

Scratch that I didn't know Isi well at all.

Second –freaking- bowl.

And it's only been 20 minutes.

Did I mention it was an extra-large, extra-spicy bowl, topped with barbequed pork, seasoned boiled egg, fermented bamboo shoots and nori (she said all this, the only way I knew what she got).

No one seemed surprised that a slim, 5'01'' girl could slurp down so much in such a short space of time; I guess I shouldn't be worried?

'Scary isn't it?' I looked up to Theseus, who was staring amusedly at Isi.

'Where does she put it all?'

'I'll tell you when I figure it out myself,' his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. Isis's descriptions of her family really were perfect. Theseus was a boy of 9 years, with messy, dark crimson hair and jade hazel eyes; he had inherited the prankster genes of the family, unlike other pranksters however he strategically planned, before he did anything. He also happened to be a huge flirt, for a 9-year-old.

Camry and Cadyn were both rather serious 6 year olds, extremely athletic too, already winning elementary competitions in sports. Cadyn was the younger twin, but the more protective of his doll-like sister. They both had wavy, dark hair with soft green eyes, tinted gold.

'Hermione, sweetheart is the food not to your taste?' a lightly accented voice murmured.

'No its delicious Auntie Lily just lost in thought,' I gave a sheepish smile.

She smiled sweetly, several ruby curls framing her face.

Isi POV

I love ice-cream, especially caramel latte ice-cream, mixed with chocolate chips and drizzled with honey. Humming, I scooped another spoonful into my mouth.

We had been at the carnival for 4 hours now; it was quickly nearing 5 o'clock and Mama had somehow convinced Mia's parents to stay at their house for the rest of their holiday; of course their quick agreement might have had something to do with the fact Remus manipulating their emotions.

The next few weeks should prove to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter people! I'm so proud of myself _*siffs*_

I'm soooo sorry for taking soooo long.

Chapter 2

1st September

Third Person POV

'KHIONE, YOUR BOOKS ARE ON FIRE!'

'WHAT?!'

She bolted upwards.

Hermione (Khione rather, since she proclaimed she didn't like Mia, and Sirius commented she was like ice… besides Hermione and Khione rhymed) bolted upwards, head shooting over to her bookcase… which was completely fine.

'ISIDORE LILLIE POTTER!'

Downstairs…

Lily burst out laughing.

Hermione had chased Isi downstairs, Isi bumped into Sirius, who bumped in James, who bumped into Remus, who crashed into the wall, and then Hermione proceeded to fall on top of the pile of limbs.

'Maybe, you should come and eat instead of crushing poor Remus.'

_Shuffle. Shuffle._

'So why did you wake me up at 4:00AM, Isi?' Khione placed another bite of her French toast into her mouth, chewing softly. That was the good thing about girls; generally they have better table manners.

'Khione, you do realize its September the first… right?' Isi raised an eyebrow at Khione, over her glass.

'I completely forgot,' Khione froze.

Sirius gaped at her (thankfully no traces of food in his mouth) 'you actually forgot something?'

Isi rolled her eyes 'California is 8 hours behind England, remember?'

Khione shrieked 'crap, it would be 12 now!'

'No shit Sherlock,' Theseus mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

Khione whimpered 'the train's already left…'

'No worries,' Isi smirked, ignoring Theseus awful manners (he takes way too much after his father) 'that's why I took you shopping remember, I figured you wouldn't be in the mood to shop today.'

'I thought you were just in the mode for shopping.'

'Nope, it was to make sure you have everything…'

'Why would I need new bed covers?'

'Of, course you can just owl us if you need anything, and Mara will be going with you to Hogwarts.'

'…I already have bed covers… what do you mean Mara's coming with me!'

'She's your house elf, of course she's coming with you.'

'I can't have a house elf.'

'Of course you can, most of the purebloods have one, you simply need to tell the Head or Deputy Head.'

And that was that.

'Seconds anybody?'

Hermione's POV

Okay so maybe I really didn't appreciate Isi making stupid decisions or waking me at ungodly hours, I did appreciate her making sure I at least saw my parents before I went off to Hogwarts. I hadn't seen them for two weeks, since they went back to England, and I stayed in California, with the Potters (Sirius and Remus were practically Potters too).

'Have you eaten well? You haven't spent all your time studying, have you?'

I sighed as Mum continuously fretted over me.

'Mum I'm _fine_.'

'Khione, the portkey's about to go,' Isi hummed 'and WHY IS YOUR UNIFORM SO OUT OF FASHION!'

I groaned Isi could be so weird sometimes.

'…grey and so is the skirt, you'll look so washed out…' and there she goes.

'…so I'm going with Khione, ok?'

My head shot up 'wait, what did you say?'

Isi smiled at me angelically… crap that smile was never good 'I'm going to Hogwarts to talk to the Headmaster about the uniform!'

I took a deep breath _in and out…___'YOU CAN'T DO THAT!'

Blaise Zabini's POV

Madre had to be the fussiest woman I had ever met.

Currently she was rapidly telling me ways to pleasure my mate (please remember I wasn't even _13 _yet) in Italian of course. Draco smirked at my discomfort, that bastard. Narcissa and Lucius acted like the perfect emotionless purebloods, but I could see their eyes sparkling in amusement.

Why did I have to be friends with such a cruel family, anyway?

I froze, a sweet scent of green apples and caramel drifting around.

Before I knew what I was doing, I followed the mouth-watering scent, vaguely I could feel someone pulling me back, casting a dark concealment spell over us.

'Blaise,' my mother's melodic voice murmured 'what's the matter, mio tesoro.'

Narcissa hummed 'isn't it obvious, Blaise scented his mate nearby.'

Violet eyes widened 'is it true, Blaise, you scented your mate nearby?' the happiness was evident in her voice.

Nod.

She squealed me out of my trance, clearing my thoughts.

'Well, Renata why don't you inform Lord Slytherin about this development, I'm sure he can locate Blaise's mate,' Lucius interrupted smoothly 'right now, the boys need to get on the train, before it leaves.'

Madre sniffed 'you will owl me when you've found her won't you. I want to meet my future daughter-in -law _soon_.'

'Si Madre.'

Once I was inside my usual compartment, I sighed in relief, making sure not to take to deep a breath, in case my… mate had recently walked past.

Pansy went seeking Granger to annoy. I swear if she didn't have that creepy obsession with Draco, I'd say she was crushing on Granger.

'So Blaise, I heard you went into your inheritance this summer,' Daphne raised an eyebrow, pure diamond blonde curls framing her face.

I gave a nod. The inheritance she was talking about was my incubus creature from my Mother's side of the family. Now most people didn't get inheritances until around their 14 – 16 birthdays. Incubi and Succubae on the other hand have their features starting to show around age 12/13, so by the time they were 15 they would have hopefully found and wooed their mate. Although we had mates, it didn't mean we couldn't live without them… or be cruel to them. Madre was the perfect example of that. Her mate (AKA my biological father) rejected her, calling her some rather rude names. In return Madre seduced him to her bed, one week before his wedding, gave birth to me without telling him, and then refusing to let him see me, when he did find out.

The door slid open.

Theo sneered, acting like the perfect Slytherin stereotype; there in all her wacky glory, stood Luna Lovegood. She smiled, a hint of mocking in her doe-like, pale silver blue eyes, she turned to me, simply stating, 'your ways of thinking will drive your heart away, listen to her kin or lose her.'

Gracefully, she turned closing the door behind her, leaving silence behind in the compartment.

'What in Morgana's name was she talking about!' disbelief coloured Astoria's voice, unable to hold her silence any longer. Daphne gave her younger sister a disapproving glare.

Draco leaned back, a slight frown etched across his face, 'aren't there rumours that the Pyobea line has seer blood in their veins and wasn't Apolline Lovegood the last of that line to bear the name, before she married?' he turned to me 'she said your heart, couldn't that be a way of saying your mate?'

I scoffed 'are you suggesting she is an actual seer, there hasn't been one in hundreds of years now.'

'Maybe not a seer, but what about the rare vision or prophecy,' Draco stared 'it wouldn't hurt to take her words seriously.'

'Draco,' Tracey snapped 'Lovegood's been known to be slightly off in the head, any sane person wouldn't take her seriously.'

'Don't be stupid Davis,' Draco growled 'she could be useful.'

This train ride wasn't looking good.

Hermione's POV

I sighed in relief, when no one noticed my recent arrival on the train, thankful Isi remembered to make sure Mara r_eserved _a compartment.

Effortlessly I put several … spells (ok I admit it they were dark, but you try living with a necromancer, a blood magi, an ex-unspeakable, a Black and a werewolf and not pick up some of the spells…or learn them… or learn them in the lessons…) to make sure anyone who passed down this hallway, would act as if this compartment did not exist.

That meant no pug faced Parkinson for today, urgh how I wished I could curse her. She is such a bitch… I wonder if she has any banshee blood in her? Hmm, debatable.

I frowned, staring at my new uniform –Isi definitely planned that- you can't get 6 sets of tailored clothing made in 10 minutes.

The uniform consisted of a pure white, satin blouse, with an open neck collar. The tie actually was made of a thicker satin and the cloak no longer had the _oversized_ (her words, not mine) look. The sleeves were slimmed down, it hugged my body like a glove and only came down to my knees. The cardigan was cashmere (Isi could be so picky at times) and it didn't feel like it was even there, it was that freaking light. The skirt though, the skirt I would have cursed Isi for, if she was here. It wasn't even a proper school skirt! It was skater skirt style, with a crimson bow belt and at least 3 inches above my knees.

I really want to kill someone.

Oh and a new uniform please.

Glaring darkly into the mirror, I started to brush my new, glossy curls that now had caramel highlights in, because… BINGO you guessed it, because of Isi. On my fourth day in America, Isi and Lily had dragged Mum and me shopping and to a Spa trip. Or to be more accurate to the Spa, that was owned by **The Marauders **who I later found out that the four of the Pack (I finally understood that once I found out about Remus being a werewolf) of **The Marauders **were actually James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. They did everything from pranks and children to Technology (which was made to work around magic) and Fashion.

The massage might have been brilliant, but the hair and waxing, I will never go there again.

Carefully, I did a braided crown in my hair, with the rest of my curls loose down to my waist, before applying concealer to my under eye circles –note to self, never sleep for only 4 and a half hours again- along with mascara, and peppermint lip gloss.

Finally finished with my appearance, I leaned back to relax, but not before grabbing my laptop (**The Marauders** of course) to Skype Isi.

Once it connected, seeing Isi lying on her stomach in her bedroom, made me realise how much I was going to miss the carefree lifestyle of the Potters.

Isi –being Isi- grinned mischievously 'so do you like the uniform?'

I glared 'you are sooo annoying, do you realise how much attention I'll attract with this damn skirt.'

'I know, that's why it's so short!' she smirked smugly at me 'and they grow with you, but you can't alter them with spells.'

'I hope you accidently spill acid over yourself in Chemistry one of these days.'

'No you don't, otherwise I'll burn your blood test.'

My eyes widened 'it's done?'

'Yup, and you'll never guess who your soul mate is.'

I swallowed, I wasn't sure I wanted to know, actually I was hoping I didn't have one, which was practically impossible as 999 out 0f 1000 dark wizards had soul mates, even if they never met them. Ironic, since the light was supposed to be all about love.

'Who?'

'He's in Hogwarts, from my research,' Merlin I feel a headache coming up 'a certain Blaise Antonio Zabini, know him?'

I swayed, glad I was sitting down. Isi gave me a worried look (sometimes it was so easy to forget that Isi may act like a careless supermodel, she was also a genius) 'Khione,' her voice was soft, soothing, like Auntie Lily's 'what's wrong?'

I winced 'he's not exactly my bully, but he is friends, or at least well acquainted with Parkinson.'

Isi's eyes darkened with rage 'is he now,' she growled slightly 'Khione, try and stay away from him until summer okay. Wait does he go home for the Yule holidays?'

'Err, as far as I know yes.'

'I'll be having a chat with Mr Zabini in three months time then.'

_Blink. Blink_

'What?'

'I'll be having a chat with him,' the innocent beam never left her face, blood turned to ice water in my veins, and my worry for Zabini increased.

Isi would devour him alive.

'Go easy on him?' I winced at my questioning tone 'or better yet, just pretend you and I know nothing?'

'No chance,' she cheered, before her expression turned thoughtful, 'though I don't think you have anything to worry about, he came into his inheritance this summer.'

'Isi he's only 12 and his birthday isn't during the summer.'

She grinned slyly 'so you even know his birthday.'

I blushed profusely, stupid, stupid, I should have stopped before I said and 'no-o-oo, I just overheard about it.'

'Well, I want to be Godmother to your first child, got that?'

'ISI!'

4 Hours Later

I was sat in the Great Hall, trying my best to not strangle everyone who was staring at me, AKA 3 quarters of the room… including Bla-Zabini. Thankfully no one recognized me, which meant I could hopefully go until Monday unquestioned.

Professor Riddle walked in (yup scary ex-dark lord is also the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Defence against the Dark Arts (ironic) teacher) a trail of nervous first years following him. Finally everyone looked away… except Zabini.

Once we were finally allowed to go, I cast a mild disillusionment charm over myself, as too many of my housemates seemed too interested in holding me back to chat _coughi_nterrogate me_cough_.

I never noticed indigo eyes following me.


End file.
